


Pinned

by Nievia



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but against Talon not really with each other), Blood, Death, Fighting, Hanzo gets shot a couple times, Injury, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2016, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, Oops, Protectiveness, Role Reversal, Talon - Freeform, They swap weapons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: It's always the easy missions that go wrong, and with Hanzo unable to use his bow McCree is forced to take the defensive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> This is for McHanzo Week 2016, Day 4 (role reversal). I hope you like it!  
> Please keep in mind that this is not beta read! If you see any spelling errors, typos, or grammatical issues please let me know!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome <3 but don't feel pressured.

Of course the mission had gone sour. All supposedly simple ones did. And of course Hanzo caught a bullet in his shoulder, making it impossible for him to shoot his stormbow without causing further damage. McCree glanced at the revolver in his hand. He was fresh out of bullets, too, and Talon was hot on their trail. He turned to Hanzo, who now kneeled on the ground to peek around the corner of the building. The archer placed his bow next to him, grasping the wound on his shoulder and making a face as he examined the area around them.

“We can’t keep this up, Hanz. I’m outta ammo and you can’t shoot with that shoulder messed up.”

Hanzo turned, brown eyes piercing and alert. “What do you suggest we do? They’re right behind--” He was cut off by a gunshot and splitting pain in his other arm. Inhaling sharply, Hanzo fell against the wall from the impact, scowling.

McCree ducked down next to him. “Dammit! Hand me your bow,”

Pain-hazed from the new injury, the archer barely heard his partner. “My bow?”

“Yes, dammit! We’re surrounded and there ain’t no way out until the dropship can get us. We gotta fight, so fork it over.”

Hanzo picked up the bow, handing it weakly t the gunslinger and slid his quiver from his back, fighting back the whimper that tried to escape. McCree’s eyes lingered on the fallen archer. “Don’t die on me, darlin.’ I’d miss you.”

And he turned, gracefully notching an arrow (one of the scatter shots, Hanzo noticed) like he had been doing it for his whole life. The muscles on the cowboy’s back flexed when he pulled the bowstring back. With a soft rustle, he let it fly, and cries of pain greeted them when the arrow shattered and ricocheted. Arrow after arrow followed its brother as the agents closed in, each time pushing closer.

A man fell down, smearing a trail of blood as he slid, dead with an arrow in his back. They were being overwhelmed and quickly. Without McCree’s damaging abilities they would be taken over within minutes. Hanzo’s eyes darted to the gun the dead man had dropped. Perhaps he could hold the gun long enough to make a difference, to hold out until the dropship arrived. The archer lunged, grasping for the gun and ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulders. McCree, at least, had to make it out alive. In the seconds it took to reach the gun, reload, and take the extra bullets from the agent’s corpse a man had flanked Jesse.

“Behind you!”

Distracted, Jesse missed his mark and turned halfway to see the threat behind him before the agents in front of him took his attention once more. Hanzo raised the gun as the Talon agent did. His hands shook. He blocked out the pain. _Think of Jesse_. He let out a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out, bouncing off the walls of the alleyway they were pinned in. The agent collapsed with a cry, McCree let loose another arrow, hitting the last remaining agent in the head and the world fell silent around them.

Their comms crackled, Winston’s voice greeted them. “Status report.”

McCree grunted, holding a hand over his side and pulling it back. Hanzo’s stomach clenched at the sight of blood. “Still surrounded, but we’ve bought some time.” He looked to Hanzo, unusually serious. “Shimada is wounded. One bullet in the shoulder, one in the arm.”

“And you?”

“Gotta couple ‘a new holes in my side.”

“The dropship is five minutes out. Can you hold out until then?”

“I’ll try my damndest. It’s pretty quiet here now, hopefully they retreated.”

“We’re on our way. Winston, out.”

Silence again. McCree sauntered over t Hanzo, sitting down heavily and notching an arrow carelessly, smirking at Hanzo.

“Mighty fine shootin’ back there, archer.” He teased.

Hanzo scoffed, “I’ve trained with guns before” He paused, adjusting so his back was pressed more comfortably against the wall. Hanzo glanced at McCree, admiring his profile, the curve of his nose, the rugged, unkempt beard. He reached up to adjust the man’s crooked hat. 

“I did not know you could use a bow. You would make a good defense.”

McCree barked a laugh, winced, and gave Hanzo an affectionate look as he intertwined their fingers. “Learned a lot in Deadlock. And thank you much.” He winked, “You wouldn’t do a bad job in the damage unit yourself.”

Hanzo chuckled and let his head rest on McCree’s shoulder. They listened for more Talon agents, but none came and soon enough the dull hum of the dropship filled the air. McCree stood, holding out his hand to help his husband up. “That’s our cue, darlin.’ Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
